Super Smash Bros 4 Animé Series Episode 25
by VideoGamer13
Summary: Continuing their journey to the faroff Alola region, our heroes run into a Pokémon nobody would ever expectA,
During their adventures through the Kalos region, the Smash Bros. fighters have stopped for an unusual picnic, so to speak.

Pit looked at the Poké Balls piled up in his backpack. There were five of them, and a few spares in case he found a sixth member he wanted to add to his team. He surveyed the surroundings and said it seemed like a good place to take a break. He grabbed his Poké Balls and threw them up into the air, and in a flash, various Pokémon burst out: a Salamence, a Ludicolo, to everyone's surprise a Weavile, a Kadabra, and a Tyrantrum. Pit's team seemed incredibly diverse, much to his traveling companion Kaelynne's surprise.

"Wow," Kaelynne said simply as Solgaleo* stood behind her, ruffling its mane vigorously. "I have never seen a Pokémon team that diverse before. Well, aside from having two Dragon-types on your team, not much really too special."

"Popplio!" exclaimed a small, blue seal-like Pokémon that stood on her shoulder alongside her Jigglypuff. It seemed to have some traits of a sea lion or performer seal from a circus, what with the collar around its neck colored in blue and aquamarine, and the small pink sheer on its nose. Her Water-type- Popplio, as it was apparently called, looked toward Jigglypuff and stated bluntly, "Lio lio!"

"Puff..." Jigglypuff said uneasily before collapsing animé-style.

Pit looked up from petting the top of Salamence's head. "Well, raising a diverse team of Pokémon is part of besting opponents that cross your path," he said, looking up at his brunette companion. "Besides, you have two Dragon-types on YOUR team, and I'm not saying anything."

"Quaker and Altair are both from the same region, unlike your Dragon-types!" Kaelynne quickly protested. Suddenly a Pokémon flew above their heads. It soared a couple of circles around the smashers before landing softly on the ground with a "Luna."

Red picked up his Pokédex. "What kind of Pokémon is that?" he asked nobody in particular as he scanned the Pokémon with said Pokédex. It responded with the following:

"Lunaala, the Lunar Moon Pokémon. When Lunaala spreads its wings, it causes the tides of the oceans to change due to being able to control the moon. Lunaala is a Flying/Psychic-type Pokémon.**"

Pit picked up Weavile's Poké Ball. "A Pokémon weak to Dark-type moves, huh?" he said confidently as he threw the Poké Ball into the air. "Alright, Weavile, let's go!"

PWWWWSH! Weavile emerged from its Poké Ball in a flash of white light. "Weavah!" it said simply, crossing its fanged hands on its arms.

Pit raised one hand. "Weavile, use Icicle Crash!"

"Vile! Weavah!" exclaimed the Dark/Ice-type, sending multiple icicles crashing downin Lunaala and doing some damage. The Psychic/Flying-type promptly countered with a Hurricane attack that ended up making Weavile confused. Pit was furious. He rushed up closer to Lunaala to give it a piece of his mind, but Lunaala just used Hurricane on him as well, literally sending him flying.

"Popplio! Help him out with Ice Beam!" Kaelynne commanded as the Sea Lion Pokémon launched a beam of ice at Lunaala that ultimately froze it completely solid. Lunaala's bright orange eyes seemed to glow.

Pit unsteadily staggered to his feet and, upon noticing the Lunar Moon Pokémon's weakened state, threw a Poké Ball at it while it was at, according to Kaelynne's Pokémon Moon cartridge, one hit point. The sphere wobbled around thrice before making a clicking noise, indicating the Legendary's capture. Kaelynne seemed really envious.

"Pit, I envy you." Told you. "Well, not all too much, I suppose. I mean, I have a Legendary, you have a Legendary, we both win!"

Pit sighed, which Kaelynne instantly took as a bad sign. "Maybe so, but...truthfully, I like Solgaleo a lot more than this...thing," he admitted. He looked over in the distance and saw a Pokémon Center over the hill. "Maybe we can perform a trade once we get there?"

"Sounds like a plan," Kaelynne giggled, recalling Solgaleo to its Poké Ball and wandering off with the other smashers in tow.

* * *

Minigame Segment: Who's That Pokémon?

It's...Lunaala!

* * *

Once everyone got to the Pokémon Center, the first thing they did was heal their Pokémon. Once that was all taken care of, Pit and Kaelynne commenced their trade. Kaelynne sending her Solgaleo, Pit sending Lunaala. Five seconds later, they each had the opposite Pokémon.

And so, thanks to the magnificent teamwork of both Pit's Pokémon and Kaelynne's Pokémon, not only did Pit get the last member of his team, but he also conducted a trade to boot! Find out what happens next time as our heroes' journey continues!

* * *

A/N: **FYI, this chapter was writtenentirely out of hype. Popplio, Solgaleo, and Lunaala are all part of the Pokémon Sun and Moon Ames from Gen VII, and as such should not be considered canon. Heck, not even Lunaala's typing is confirmed yet! It just looks like a Psychic/Flying-type just from the appearance. So, thought I'd throw thst out there as a bit of a heads-up.**

*- Just something I added in out of randomness.

**- Not confirmed yet, but pure speculation.


End file.
